The Warning
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: When Draco Malfoy hits rock bottom, the only one that can save him is the one he betrayed DMOC HPHG
1. The Dark Mark

The night had a strange calm to it as Bridget crept through the woods. She had a strange dream that night that told her she should be there. Though the details were unclear, the message was not. Someone needed her help and time was running out. In the distance, a cracking stick could be heard. Bridget paused, afraid that she might have woken her sister in her escape to find who needed her help. She suddenly came to a clearing in the woods. A bloodcurdling scream broke the clam of the night. Bridget's heart began to beat faster as she came to a house with a terrifying sight over it: the dark mark. Bridget's eyes widened at the horrifying sight. She ducked into a bush, hearing footsteps heading toward her.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." A man's voice said, the volume getting louder and louder. Bridget tried to become as small as possible, so she wouldn't be spotted.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Keep searching," another man's voice growled. The footsteps faded into the distance. Bridget waited a few moments, then ventured out into the clearing. She walked a few steps and came to a gigantic house that seemed to stretch for miles.

"Bridget," a familiar voice cried out from the distance. Bridget looked around her and began to panic. Someone she knew was in trouble.

A/N. I know, I totally suck. Cliffhanger, huh? Wll you know what to do review and I will reveal the identitythis mystery voice. I'd also like to dedicate this story to my deal editor and good friend DBAINSW.


	2. The Betrayal

"Bridget," the voice cried out softly again.

The girl ran as fast as she could. The wind was blowing her auburn hair in her face. Suddenly, she spotted the owner of the voice. He was lying in an award position, blood oozing out of his head as he struggled to get up.

"Oh my God," Bridget gasped as she bent down next to him. She ripped a piece of her bathrobe to help stop the blood flow.

"I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"Is there anyone inside?" Bridget asked as she started up to help anyone that she could.

The boy shook his head; "They killed my mother. It's my entire fault. She died protecting me! I should have done what they wanted. They'll find me Bridget. They'll find me and kill me. You've got to help!" The boy looked up at her with his pewter eyes. They seemed to pierce right through her and see into her soul. He grabbed her hand.

Bridget pulled away, "Draco. I . . . I can't. I told you that you were going to get yourself into trouble getting yourself involved with them! You didn't listen! You betrayed me!" Tears began to fall as she remembered the day she found out what he had done.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had seen everything in a dream. He was standing there, his upper arm exposed. Bridget remembered so vividly the brand as it touched his arm. He screamed with pain as it was brought down on him. She woke up in a cold sweat. He had broken her promise. Her mind then flashed to another memory. This time, it was bittersweet.

The sky was a bright blue. There was a slight breeze that blew through her Bridget's hair. She sat by the lake, half reading her book, half-thinking about the task ahead of her. She had to have his word that he wouldn't join Voldemort. It meant everything to her. She loved him so much. That's all she thought that she needed.

"Bridget," He said in a teasing voice as he sneaked up behind her and kissed her.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, turning around and meeting her lips with is. She broke away with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Are you planning on joining the Death Eaters?" Bridget asked.

Draco looked at her and began to laugh, "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not," Bridget said as she grabbed his arm, ironically in the same place that he would receive the brand. Maybe that's why he let out a scream of pain when the branding iron touched his skin.

He looked into her eyes of blue, "Bridget, you know that I would never do anything like that. I'm not like that. You know me."

"Do I?" Bridget asked as her eyes started to well up with tears, "I remember dinner at you house. I remember seeing some of the things on your walls. I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean, you said yourself that your dad was in Azkaban for Death Eater activity. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you'll do anything to win the approval of your father."

Draco became angry at the last statement, "That's not true! Bridget, I told you that I wasn't and I mean it! Does my word not mean anything to you?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please," Draco pleaded with her, "I know I betrayed you. I know what you must be thinking right now. But I also know that you're a good person and wouldn't leave anyone you cared about to be killed, no matter what they did to betray you."

"Well, I donno," Bridget snapped, her voice rang out in the night. Draco looked apprehensive, as if he was afraid that whoever was after him might hear them and come back, "I've never had someone I love betray me like you did. You gave me your word! You assured me that you wouldn't join them."

"I know I did," Draco said as he struggled to get up, "I don't know what I was thinking. But Bridget, you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry. I really don't want you mad at me. I still love you. Believe me, I do."

Bridget turned away so he wouldn't see the tears flowing freely down her face. She loved him too. More than anyone could ever know. She would have died for him. She thought that he would have died for her, too.

"Can you walk?" Bridget asked when she turned back around.

"No, I broke my leg when I fell." Draco said as he motioned to his leg. There was a bit of bone protruding from his skin.

Bridget gagged at the sight, "Alright. We're going to walk to my house. Lean on me for support. When we get there I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Alright," Draco said as he readied himself to get up, "What hospital?"

"Saint Mary's," Bridget replied, "It's right down the street . . ."

"Hold up," Draco said, "A Muggle hospital?"

"Yes. A Muggle hospital," Bridget answered, daring him to come back with a response.

"But can't you take me to St. Mungo's?"

"Do you want to be caught by the Death Eaters? If you do, I'll just leave you here."

"No." Draco answered.

"Then let's go." She helped him up and threw his arm over her shoulder. They began their journey back to the house. Draco studied Bridget's face. He saw that she was crying. He knew that it was his fault. He didn't have a chance to explain why. why he had done something that was so unforgivable in the woman's eyes that he loved. He knew it was wrong. He had no choice. He had to do it. If he hadn't he would have been severely punished by his father. All he could think about while going through the painful process was how much he loved Bridget and how this act would hurt her beyond all words. The woods had a calm to them that he had never noticed before. Then again, when he was with Bridget, he noticed the magic in everything, including himself.

A/N: Now you know the identity of the voice. But you don't know who the killer was! Once again, I'd like to dedicate this to my dear friend and editor DBAINSW


End file.
